Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is a Transformer and the leader of that group of robots on TV called the Autobots. he was the thirteenth Prime after his predessecor went missing. He collects faces. Cybertron Optimus became a Prime after having the Matrix of Bois bestowed on him by a disembodied voice, like usual. He then became leader of the autobots, who fought the evil Decepticons, lead By Darth Megatron. Megs and Prime had many battles, prime winning most. Soon, the decepticons left chbertron on their ship.The Autobots gave chase and soon the war went on an intergalactic scale. The ship they piloted was the Ark. Eventually they tracked Darth Megatron to Ryloth and shot then down, casuing them to crash on Ryloth. While on Ryloth, Shockwave took over command and exiled Darth Megatron and Starscream. Shadow Minds And The Shadow Wars Shockwave reformed the decepticons and united with Snoke and Thrawn, creating the Shadow Minds. They launched a hudge attack on the Autobots forcing the Autobots to combine with some Rebels to form The Unity Allies. This began the Shadow Wars. Optimus fought at the Battle of Byss, the wars first encounter. He was forced to retreat when they were overwhelmed by Shadow Troopers. He later became leader of the Allies instead of Leia Organa Solo. Optimus commanded the attack to free Nabooboo. They were able to capture the capital of Theed for a few days. Thrawn then bombed the capital, forcing the Allies out as the city fell around them. Optimus saved who he could but retreated with his team. They then went to the coffee machine to drown their sorrows in stuff that would keep them up. First Victory The Allies had a chance when they discovers the city planet of Garel had a weak fleet protecting it. They tricked the commander, Datoo into letting their small ship in and lauched a surprise attack. They took down the planets sheild, and used gravity wells to pull the fleet apart. Datoo fled into his command room to plead for help, but Thrawn called him a failure and hung up on him. His horrible life ended when optimus blew up the commmand room. The Allies soon retook the entire Garel system. This enraged Shockwave and the Allies celebrated their new victory. War Rages On Their victory would mean another at the Battle Of Parsonoss. However, then came the Battle of Jedha. Most the Unity Allies forces were devastated and Thrawn destroyed over half their fleet. They fled into the unknown regions for safety and rebuilt. Optmius gained new power from the Waffle God and grew stronger. The War bolied down to a final duel on Coruscant. The Final Battle Of The War Optimus Prime led the charge on the Shadow Mind Palace. He killed Skywarp and the other Unity Allies destroyed the seekers. Optimus went into the Palace with a Sqaud team. The entire team except Prime were killed. Prime then entered the throne room to face Shockwave, Snoke and Berserker. He had the help of Kyle Katarn and Berserker fell. Snoke teleported away and after a long fight, Shockwave was defeated. Optimus and Katarn then escaped as the palace exploded. The Shadow Minds dissolved with its three leaders gone. The Unity Allies disbanded shortly after. Returning Home Optimus then left with the surviving Autobots and returned to Cybertron to face Darth Megatron once again. Prime told him that all the other decepticons under Shockwaves service had been killed by the end of the war. They had a final fight, in which Darth Megatron slipped on a banana peel, got impaled. And fell into the incinerator. Prime then began a plan to retake Cybertron. This involved him going deep into the core of Cybertron and, in predictable transformers fashion, used the matrix of leadership to purify all of Cybertron, but at the cost of his own life. Optimus Prime died, and the matrix, drained of power was passed to Hot Rod. At least he's not bumblebee. Personality And Traits He is a badass , selfless guy. He also had a tendency to rip off peoples faces and put them in his collection. Category:Robots Category:Autobots Category:Greatest things ever Category:Fanboy Favorites Category:Fangirl Favorite Category:Primes Category:Dead people